Babysitting a Super
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: Nina Martin, a 3rd year collge student is working as a babysitter and founds out she is babysitting a super. But these kids have problems and their mothers knows she can heal them. Through their problems, will Nina find out she's more than what she thinks? Read and review. Follow and Favorite. P.S. i don't own HOA, obviously... :) enjoy.
1. Meeting the Crimson family

Nina Martin is the 3rd-year-college girl, looking for a small job so she can earn money. There for, she can pay her own bills. Finding a small job is hard.

She worked by selling cups of juice infront of her yard, though everyone barely gets eyes on her. She received £24, meaningly, she selled 8 cups of juice for £3.

She worked with the help of KT Rush, her bestfriend by making a garden look neat. She's good at it since she and her mom used to do it. She received a call from an old woman and helped her in the garden.

She just needs to water the grass and other plants and help her place a pot of a _big_ plant in the front yard. She received £35 instead of her suggested price; £15. Well, it was worth it because an old woman can't carry a pot of _big_ plant for 4 minutes.

But then, she found a way to work for a large amount of money.

Babysitting.

She doesn't care if it's another "£" one again but she isn't planning to get back at America to receive "$" one again.

Well, she worked on some papers, taping it on lampposts and still, no one called her. She put her cellphone number and landline, but still... she didn't get a call.

All she received was a call from her grandma **-Gran- **, saying she needed to pay the electricity of their house. Until, one afternoon, about 2:56pm, she received a call from... **Mr. And Mrs. Crimson.**

"Hello?" Nina asked, finally waiting for their greeting.

"Hello Nina Martin. At the Park, I saw your poster and I am very interested for a babysitter. Now, **'**_**Mum! Fabian's beheading my dolls again!' *Joy. Mum is talking on the phone!***_Guys, keep it down!"

Nina looked excited by this time but very nervous. What if, her job is hard? _Nah. Kids are __way__ easy to take care of. _Well, she heard background voices and it sounds a bit older than kids.

"Sorry Nina. My kids are just uhm, _playing._ And, you are gonna babysit." _Yup. Playing by beheading a girl's doll? Sounds fun. _"Uhm... well they aren't kids. Sorry to waste your time. Goodb-"

"WAIT! I mean, well I could take care of teenagers. I mean, I'm a college student. I could take care of your kids."

Nina swears she can feel a slight smile on Mrs. Crimson's face **-if she can ever see her-**. "Well that would be delightful. Uhm, I will be expecting you _**'Crash! Slam! Boom! AHHHH!'**_To be here at 5pm. And, I will explain everything to you before we get away. We're here at 312 Pine Street."

There was fully 20 seconds of silence from the phone, and all Nina can hear was whispers.

_'Mum. We don't need babysitters.'_

_'Dexter, you need to.'_

_'Joy can handle herself. And Fabian too.'_

_'Mum, please don't.'_

_'For your own good.'_

"If you are willing to accept the job, you have to pack clothes for 3 days. Hear me?"

"Very well Mrs. Crimson. Thank you. See you soon." And with that, she ended the call. She was so excited. Just 3 hours and 1 minute to go **-since they talked for 2 minutes-**.

Wandering about the background sounds, she don't know what was going on in there. She remembered the sounds. _'Crash! Slam! Boom!' _Then there was a scream. _'AHHHH!'_

The _'Crash'_ sounded like a glass falling on the floor.

The _'Slap'_ sounded like a hand hitting a wooden yable.

The _'Boom'_ sounded like someone threw a couch.

And the _'Ahhhh'_ sounded like a girly scream.

After setting all the things she needed for an hour, she took a bath happily and combed her dirty-blondish hair straightly and watched TV while eating cereals.

Another hour passed and it was exactly 4pm. She tried to take a nap but she can't because she can't wait to babysit. It is her first time but she was very nervous and slightly excited.

So, to pass time, she called her bestfriend, KT, invited her to her house but went home after 30 minutes because she was busy with her job.

So 30 minutes passed and what Nina did was get dressed up and ready her things. She brought 9 pack of clothes, **-since it's a 3-day work-**, her good grooming kit and of course, her cellphone.

Nina looked at herself in the mirror. It was her Casual signature.

Top: Red t-shirt

Bottom: Black pants

Accessories: White belt and Pearl necklace

Shoes: White combat boots

She's ready, alright.

As she drove inside her car, she turned on her GPS. There is no way she'll drive without it. She did have an accidental incident during her 1st year in college where she ended up in the jail and bailed out by her college teacher, Mr. Eric Sweet.

She drove her car, searching for her new apartment but then, over turned and crashed into a frontyard of a crazy old man. Luckily she's alive.

As she parked her car by the sidewalk, she turns off the ignition and really felt confused.

**Should you get in and accept the job? **

_Of course I do. I can do it._

**But you can't Nina.**__

_Why?_

**Trust me.**

And with that, she ignored the negative side and knocked on the door of the Crimson family. Someone opened, but it was so impossible to be Mrs. Crimson.

"Mum! There's the babysitter." She yelled. Nina couldn't believe it. The house was silent. And she swears it was noisy before she could knock on the door. _Crazily noisy..._

"Oh. Come in." The girl said as Nina did, closing the door. The house looked decent to work on. And the kids looked... normal while they sat on the couch. Julia smiled.

Nina looked at the inside of the house. _Very neat._ She thought. "Kids, go upstairs and don't do anything **stupid**." She warned. Nina thought. _What's with her?_

As Nina sat down on he couch, she finally talked to Julia Crimson.

"Me and my husbad, Allen Crimson are going to a place to celebrate our 9th anniversary for 3 days. And we were searching for ideas to get these kids calm without us."

Nina nodded.

"My 2 oldest, Cassie and Edison are 2, 16-year-old, responsible kids but Edison is a bit troublemaker. When I left Cassie and Eddie in charge, and got back from my bestfriend's birthday party, all the furnitures are on the ceiling, leaving the children eating ice-cream on the floor."

Nina's eyebrows furrowed.

"I once left Dexter in charge. I thought I can trust him but when me and my husband came home from the church to attend my friend's daughter's baptism, the roof was... fried."

Nina's eyes widened.

"I left Amber in charge, and she's my 15-year-old daughter. As we came back, my younger kids' room burned. Luckily not the house."

Nina bit her lip.

"I once left Fabian, 13 years old, and came back with every buttons, glass utensils and the carpet were broken and burned... ripped into peices. And all the channels in the TV turned out to be Spanish and Chinese."

Nina faked a cough and nodded.

"And lastly, Joy. She's the younest. But also 13. When we came back, the house was a mess, due to her uncontrollable forecfield."

Nina's jaw dropped. "So, you all have... s-su-super pow-powers?" She asked. Julia giggled. "Yep. But please don't let the public know everything about us. We moved in here because our old identity is discovered."

Nina grinned and nodded. "I understand. And I can handle these kids." She said and stood up, leaving her suitcase and bag on the couh. "But make sure they're always inside the house. Humans aren't suppose to see them."

Nina nodded again and watched Julia and Allen leave the house. "Bye Nina. See you on Friday at 5pm." She waved goodbye and Nina chuckled. As the door closed, someone zoomed in the living rom with her.


	2. Get to know each other

"Hello." Fabian Crimson, to Nina's thoughts, the 2nd youngest zoomed in. And others followed him.

"Hello Nina." Cassie Crimson, greeted happily and gave her a warm handshake. "What're we gonna do today?" She asked as everyone sat down on the multi-colored couches.

Before Nina could respond, Eddie Crimson cuts her. "Just make sure it's not boring." He mumbled as he rapidly pushed the keypad of his cellphone.

Cassie rolls her eyes and looked throughly at Nina. Amber Crimson and Fabian Crimson talked while Joy Crimson was busy stuffing her doll's head a cotton.

"Uhm, I barely know you so on a paper, write your super powers and the first one to give me will receive a-"

"Cookie?" -Fabian

"Doll?" -Joy

"Pair of heels?" -Amber

"Earphones?" -Eddie

"One direction poster?" -Cassie

Nina chuckled. "No. He or she will receive my homemade brownies." And with that, Fabian zoomed in his father's office and escaped it with a paper and a pen in his hands and started to write fast. But Cassie slowed him with her power.

Cassie and Eddie levitated their own paper and pencils.

Amber ran to the small shelves of books and grabbed a crumpled paper and a color pencil.

And at last, Joy grabbed her notepad which was in her pocket and a pencil.

But they're no match for Dexter. He blinded everyone including Nina and grabs his own paper and pencil, writing rapidly. But while writing, he lets go of his powers.

All of them wrote rapidly, but Fabian, with the power of Superhuman speed, was writing slow because of Cassie's slow motion.

"All done!" Dexter yelled and lets Nina grasp it. Then he was followed by Cassie and then Fabian, who is now free to do anything fast. And then Eddie,Amberand Joy.

Nina grinned. "Okay. I'll cook some brownies and don't 'ya worry because I make the bext brownies in the whole world." Cassie chuckled while Amber, Fabian and Dexter grinned. Eddie huffs and Joy swallowed with a smile.

While the kids are in the living room, doing non-sense, she red their papers while stirring all the ingredients.

**Dexter: I blind people and Atmokinesis.**

**Cassie: I levitate things or control it and I slow every movement.**

**Fabian: Superhuman speed and Omnilinguilism.**

**Eddie: I control things and I make every thing fast.**

**Amber: I am a Fire and Water bender.**

**Joy: invisibilty and forcefield.**

While Nina finishes the brownies, she grinned. "Brownies!" She shouted. Everyone started to munch Nina's awesome brownies. And Dexter was busy stuffing his mouth with a handful of brownies.

"Ew, Fabian! You got some on my clothes!" Joy yelled.

Dexter then blinds her and Cassie spoke while Nina watched them. "Joy. You almost made a forcefield. That's forbidden in the house since, uh- can't you keep it to yourself?" She complained. Joy swallowed while Dexter lets go.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Time for punishment!" Eddie happily muttered after swallowing brownies. But Amber stopped his laughter when she used her power. She created a laser-beam by her eyes, targetting Eddie's foot.

"Ow!" He moaned. Joy glared at him.

Fabian kept silent.

"Lets just eat." Cassie murmured and then opened the refridgerator with her mind. Then she controlled the glass of lemonade out of it and levitated it on the bar after closing the ref.

Nina could understand these kids. They love each other. They just honestly don't show it.

"So... Dexter what is Atmokinesis?" Nina asked as she bit another brownie. Dexter grinned and swallowed his food. "Controlling the weather. If it's a snow day and Amber is too weak since she is also a fire bender, I can make it a bit sunny... making some weather reporters wrong and get fired." He said with a chuckle.

Cassie laughed with Eddie. Joy and Fabian kept quiet... and still. Dexter and Amber grinned.

"I remember that weather reporter, Mackely Dimple, who predicted that the weather will be a snowy day. And Dexter made it sunny." Cassie said with a smile.

"Okay, since there are no more brownies, why don't we watch TV?" Nina suggested while she gathered all the used plates. "I got to hold the remote again." Fabian said happily as **-and as fast as a light can travel-** , he got the remote without anyone, possibly snatching it.

Cassie and Eddie can't levitate it, since they don't want to nake... _the bomb._

And with that, **-after Nina cleaning-** , they headed to the living room.


	3. Here at School

"Okay, what do you wanna watch?" Fabian asked while Nina sat down on the chair. Cassie spoke first. "Discovery Channel." Fabian pressed 1 and 2 on the remote.

"No. That's kind of boring. How about NBA, Fabes?" Eddie suggested, making Cassie furrow her eyebrows. Fabian clicked channel 14.

"No way, Eddie. I need to watch the newest Fashion trend so Fabian, turn it to channel 46 please." Amber piped up.

Fabian turned it to channel 46. "Ugh! It's 6:30. Spongebob Squarepants is on so Fabian, 33 please." Joy suggested. But Dexter blew her up.

"What're you? 5? Fabian! Turn it to Star movies." Dexter suggested. Fabian had spent many channels and Nina was watching in amusement.

"12!"

"Dicovery Channel!"

"Spongebob!"

"46!"

Fabian's thumb kept pressing buttons back and forth, pressing random channels. At last, all of them heard a spark. Looking at Fabian, Nina looked surprised. Fabian just broke the remote. "This is all your fault guys!" Fabian complained. Everyone sit silent.

"What do we do?" Nina asked. Amber grinned. "We can go to the school. You know about our celebration about getting through Nationals with all the contests. But there are others we didn't get through."

"But your mom says you can't go outside." Nina started.

Eddie scoffed. "Please. Humans can't see _our_ _powers_. So come on. Dress up guys." Amber, Cassie and Dexter had an affirmative sensation and Fabian just followed. But Joy has a negative one.

"Can I stay?" Joy asked gently. Nina thought. 1st, she might not receive any Euros or Dollars **-for herself since Mrs. Crimson knows her accent-** and 2nd, these kids might not be safe. But she agreed to. "Let's just stay togther. Come with us."

As they went to their school, Nina looked at everyone. Joy was all frowning and holding Fabian's hands **-since they are twins-** .

As they got to the football field, Nina looked like she got to a random world. There were bonfires everywhere, and tents too. Then, a table of food in the open gym were lined. And in the middle, there are sets of fireworks, stacked on each other too, with 2 gaurds guiding it.

But the kids stopped when some group was chanting some word, in _one_ of the Crimson children. "FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!" Everyone looked at their direction and Joy was hiding behind Fabian.

Eddie, Amber and Dexter, being those protective siblings, looked at Joy and then back at those kids. "Joy freaking Crimson!" Sophia Danae, which appears to be Fabian's enemy, chanted at Joy.

And her group of friends, the cheerleaders, laughed at her. They were surrounding a large bonfire and everyone mocked her. "Look, Freak! Let's have a reunion and recall the memory that... oh! You cried because the teacher caught you bringing a stupid stuffed bunny!" Sophia mocked.

"Corny." Cassie whispered at Fabian. Nina looked at Joy. And what happened next was almost obvious.

Amber's eyes narrowed, her hands crumpling into fists and controlled the bonfire, making it bigger. And that burned Sophia's shoes. She screamed.

"Amber." Cassie hissed. Nina held Amber's hand and told her to stop. So Amber controlled the fire, that was burning Sophia's shoes. "Freak!" Sophia still yelled even though it didn't affect her.

And with that, before they can leave them in peace, Dexter made it rain. Everyone ran to their tents.

"Everyone, avoid the rain please!" A coach yelled.

Fabian and Joy were running inside the Gymnasium, but then, Joy bumped someone, causing her to let go of Fabian's hand and drop on a soft body.

"Oh Christ. I'm so sorry." The boy apologized, and it turns out, Joy was lucky. It was her crush. "Hey! Get away from my sister!" Fabian shouted.

"Fabian, its okay. I wasn't looking carefully." Joy said. "Joy." Dexter called. "I'm sorry Jerome." She apologized.

"Come on, Babe. It's raining." Mara Jaffrey murmured politely. While they tried to get up, Fabian smirked at Mara. Mara chuckled. "Is something wrong Fabian? Fabian, right?"

Fabian smiled sheepishly. "No, there's nothing wrong. And of course, I am Fabian Crimson. Joy's only-awesome twinbrother." When Joy stood up from her spot, Jerome muttered a sorry and goodbye, along with Mara Jaffrey, who was laughing at Fabian's outcome.

Mara and Joy aren't that close because Mara is actually a bit popular for winning Academic contests. She once had a friendly conversation with her. But Mara doesn't know Joy likes her boyfriend.

But a little while, Joy beamed slowly, not letting Fabian show it. "Was that Clarke?" Eddie asked. Cassie and Amber looked at her. Nina, Fabian and Dexter didn't look but tried to hear the conversation. Joy looked flushed.

"Uh. Yeah. Why'd you ask?" She asked.

"Oh. I dunno. An age of yours has still got to have, oh, a _**diary**_." Eddie said, making Joy let out a blush. But she was a bit angry. "You were looking in my closet!?"

Amber, Fabian and Dexter laughed. Cassie grinned while Eddie smirked. Nina chuckled. "Well, aren't we gonna do something?" Nina asked.

Just then, the boys **-Eddie, Dexter and Fabian-** caught Amber's eyes, which was starting to pool with a tear, but she refused to let go. Joy and Cassie watched the gaurds cover the stack of fireworks, and Nina fixed her hair into a loose bun.

Nina watched Amber. And with that, Eddie looked at the direction where she is looking and saw... a couple kissing.

Eddie thought. _What's with her?_

Since the boys only have a power of _telepathy_, which no one **-not even Amber, Cassie and Joy knows-** knows except for their parents.

_**Eddie**__- Dex, Fabes, do you know them?_

_**Fabian**__- That's Amber's fromer-crush, right?_

_**Dexter**__- You're kind of right. And that's Willow Jenks, popular for making Fabian shout in irritation. The 2nd years and 6th graders are teaming up last year for dodgeball and that made Fabian the famous leading and screaming jock._

_**Fabian**__- Hello!? We were already heading to loserville._

The 2 boys laughed while Fabian chuckled. "What're you laughing about?" Amber asked boredly. Fabian shook his head and bowed his head but looked at Dexter and Eddie.

_**Fabian**__- He's the boy who invited Amber to a party._

_**Dexter**__- But Mum doesn't let her get away._

_**Eddie**__- Oh, I remember. But what does Amber crying for?_

_**Fabian**__- She likes him but he doesn't know and kisses a random girl._

_**Dexter**__- And she saw it. Duh._

Eddie looked at Nina. "Hey Nina. Can we go home already 'cause-"

"Yeah, Nina. Just take us home!" Amber cuts Eddie's line. Cassie nudged Amber's arm.

"Because we're bored." Eddie ended. Nina coughed, "well, we can if there's no activities to entertain us."

"There's no activities here. Now come on!" Amber said in a bossy tone. Fabian grinned. "Well, I had to be impressing a lady you know."

Nina giggled. The boys nodded, giving thumbs up at him but the girls stared at him in confusion. "Well, you do realize I am 13 years old. So I gotta get a girlfriend and mum maybe accepting it."

"Do you even remember what mum said when we were so young? If it's a non-super then we can't accept it. I mean, you can't even impress me." Joy judged as she crosses her arms.

"Well then, you have to go with me." Fabian said and pulled her. "We're just gonna go to the library and we'll be home after the fireworks." Fabian said. And with that, since not a human can see him run that _fast,_ he zoomed out and into the rain, locating the library with Joy flying, gripping his shoulder.

"Well what time is that?" Nina asked. Amber groaned. "Just get over it already. That's 9:30pm!"

Cassie dropped her jaw. "Your manners, Amber!" Amber rolled her eyes and stomped off. "Dexter, quit the rain!" She growled, making Dexter gasp a little and nodded rapidly as he made it stop and push an air around them.

"What's your problem Amber!?" Cassie yelled at her, letting out a little annoyance in her tone. Amber heated up. And that's when she tried to control some of her anger before it turns, _**violent**__._

She went towards her destination **-home-** and Eddie and Dexter followed her. Cassie sighed and followed her. "Nina, I think those 2 kids can come back safely. Come on." She said as she gave Nina a warm smile.

Nina nodded and hoped the 2 are doing fine.

**So who is Fabian's crush this time? Joy had a crush on Jerome? So Eddie, Dexter and Fabian had a power; telepathy. And no one knows except for their parents. What can they possibly talk about? **

**At the next chapter, I'm gonna write of how the twins are doing, and how Nina will solve Amber's problem. And you'll discover thatsome of the **_**Supers**_** are a bomb. I possibly might write about Mrs. And Mr. Crimson's Point of Views but just a little. That will add some **_**information.**_

**So anyway, Please don't mind the similar corrections like wrong grammars and stuff. Follow and Favourite!**

**-over and out.**


End file.
